Front toe pieces of the aforementioned type are known, e.g., DE No. 33 43 943 A1 discloses a front piece for safety ski bindings wherein the internal friction is extremely low and the restoring behavior is improved over the device known heretofore. In general, with front pieces of the kind involved herein the side jaws include extensions which are coupled by means of two connecting levers and a two-armed member which holds the side jaws in normal position constitutes a locking member and is operatively connected to the connecting levers. At least one separate control member, which is not associated with the four-bar linkage, is provided for the control of the two-armed levers. In this respect, such front pieces are comprised of a relatively large number of parts so that they are liable to be deranged and cannot be manufactured at low cost.